Current techniques to produce audio, such as for importation in electronic games or video games, generally rely upon large-scale symphonic orchestras led by real-life conductors. The orchestra may be recorded during the performance, and the resulting recording utilized in an electronic game. While using a real-life orchestra may produce a pleasing output, it may be impractical to utilize such an orchestra in all situations in which symphonic audio is desired.
Another example scheme may include utilizing Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI) software to generate audio from an input score. For example, the MIDI software may combine samples of instruments to generate an audio recording. However, these samples may sound mechanical due to the fixed nature of the samples. As an example, while a human player may interpret a portion of a score in a particular way, the MIDI software will combine the samples solely based on the notes in the score. Thus, at present such MIDI software is disfavored. Indeed, for certain movies, electronic games, and so on, a real-life symphony may be considered as a requirement. In this way, there is a need for a technological scheme to improve upon, and thus enhance, computer-based audio generation schemes. Such schemes may democratize the computer-based generation of realistic, and emotionally resonant, music.